Le Courrier
by Sirius Maximus
Summary: Revenue en ville depuis peu, après sa blessure par balle, Beckett trouve une lettre glissée sous sa porte [Pré-Rise].


**Bonjour à tous/toutes, je passe simplement déposer un petit OS qui a été écrit avec deux contraintes : je devais le rédiger en une heure maximum et y traiter le thème de la tromperie. Il se situe après la saison 3, avant _Rise_** **(4x01).**

 **J'ai découvert _Castle_ récemment et bien qu'étant adepte du site depuis un certain temps, c'est la première fois que je décide d'écrire donc j'espère avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de présentable. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Longtemps, Kate avait veillé tard dans la nuit. C'est ce qui lui permit, ce soir-là, d'apercevoir la lettre au milieu de l'entrée. Intriguée, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe tout en se dirigeant vers son sofa où l'attendaient déjà un livre et un verre de vin. Sans doute était-ce cliché mais son bain de solitude ponctuel l'exigeait. Elle déplia la feuille et se rencogna dans les coussins : elle était longue.

"Kate

Je ne sais pas exactement par où commencer. A l'instant où je t'ai vue, étendue sur cette civière avec un trou béant dans la poitrine, tout s'est écroulé. Dans mon esprit, tout est flou, confus et douloureux, mais je me rappelle la brûlure. Celle de tes yeux vides et froids qui me regardaient sans me voir, ces yeux de mourante qui ont bien failli m'emporter avec eux. J'ai voulu crier mais j'étouffais. Un peu plus tard, ou beaucoup, je ne sais pas vraiment, je me suis battu avec l'autre imbécile. Comment peut-il... Enfin, peu importe.

Si j'ai cru que ton hospitalisation était un cauchemar, alors ton rejet fut pire encore. Je suis arrivé dans ta chambre avec l'espoir que, enfin, tu puisses être pleinement avec moi. J'ai honte de cette instinct de possession que je ressens, parfois. Tu étais si fragile, si brisée dans ce lit que je n'avais en tête que mon rôle de sauveur. Tu me l'as nié. Tu m'as demandé de partir. De ne pas revenir. J'avais tout fait pour te sauver et même si je pensais t'avoir tout donné, j'étais prêt à donner encore. Tu n'en voulais pas.

Tu as quitté l'hôpital, en partance pour une retraite quelconque. J'ai passé des heures assis dans un de ces bars à flics, pour retrouver une lueur de toi. Trois mois durant, j'ai été le capitaine impuissant de ma vie à la dérive, du bateau ivre que j'étais devenu. Puis j'ai commencé à me relever. Au cours du troisième mois, j'ai repris la maîtrise, pied à pied, du flot d'émotions qui ne m'appartenaient plus. Je le devais, sinon mes basculements de la rage à la peine m'auraient noyé.

Alors j'ai abandonné. J'ai renoncé à toi. J'ai compris que peu importe les illusions dont je me nourrissais, tu n'étais pas et ne serais jamais mienne. Je t'ai exorcisée comme on amputerai un membre malade : à regrets mais avec la fermeté d'âme que procure l'action résolument juste. Tu ne méritais pas que je me détruise pour toi.

C'est là que je t'ai revu. Un bal de charité organisé par les services de la ville, auquel tu assistais pour la police. Tu étais comme un feu follet : fugace, intriguant. Attirant. Je me suis approché, mu par la détresse brute que tu faisais naître en moi. Je me suis retrouvé tel un alcoolique pétrifié par la bouteille face à lui, qui lui promet la mort lente dans un soupir de soulagement.

Et puis je me suis aperçu que tu dansais. Avec lui. J'avais déjà depuis quelques semaines, depuis que j'avais renoncé à toi, le sentiment d'être une coquille vide, une enveloppe purement fonctionnelle et dont l'essence avait été drainée. Je me trompais. La passion que je nourrissais pour toi et que je croyais expurgée s'était seulement assoupie et ressurgit à ce moment là comme autant de filaments en fusion dans mon torse. J'ai chancelé et me suis retenu au bar.

Tu lui souriais. Tu semblais heureuse. Tu avais les bras noués autour de son cou quand les siens maintenaient tes hanches. Je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux, comme lorsqu'on se retrouve en face d'un charnier si infâme qu'on en reste morbidement fasciné. Tu as levé les yeux vers lui et ils brillaient. Ils m'ont brûlés, quand je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'être plus profondément que par la morsure froide de ton regard le jour où tu as été abattue. Tu avais même ce retroussement du nez, qui n'arrive que lorsque tu ris.

Je t'ai regardé, sur la pointe des pieds, déposer tes lèvres sur les siennes. Je devais être en plein cauchemar, alors je me suis pincé. Je ne pouvais plus me détourner de votre baiser, qui prenait une ampleur presque indécente tandis que tu semblais fondre en lui. Je le haissais. Le barman m'a arraché à ma contemplation malsaine en me secouant l'épaule. Je m'étais pincé l'avant-bras jusqu'au sang.

J'ai tourné les talons et je me suis enfui. Savoir que je ne dois plus me battre pour toi et le constater sont deux choses distinctes, Kate. Je t'écris donc, parce que je n'ai pas le courage de te parler. Je t'écris car si je frappais à la porte tu ne m'ouvrirais pas. Tu m'évites. Je ne te savais pas de retour en ville avant ce soir-là.

Je pars lécher mes plaies loin d'ici. On ne se reverra sans doute jamais, c'est pourquoi je te souhaites d'être heureuse, Kate. Pas parce que tu es incroyable, même si c'est le cas. Pour donner du sens. Si je souffre, il faut que cela ait un sens. Alors quand tu achèveras cette lettre, ce point final à un "nous" qui n'a jamais vraiment commencé, je veux que tu la brûles et que tu sois heureuse.

Bon vent, Kate."

Kate se redressa lentement. La feuille qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts exhalait le regret et la peine. Cependant, même en descendant au plus profond d'elle-même, elle était en paix. Elle aurait sincèrement souhaité que quelque chose soit possible entre eux, qu'elle soit moins brisée, plus disponible mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il trouverait une femme qui le mériterait et lui rendrait au centuple toute l'affection qu'il lui donnerait et non pas la garce sans coeur qu'elle avait parfois le sentiment d'avoir été.

La jeune femme poussa alors un long soupir en s'étirant. D'une main assurée, elle saisit une bougie allumée et tint la lettre au dessus. En regardant les petits morceaux de papier incandescents voleter autour de la colonne de cire, elle ressentit une plénitude rare, de celles qui n'adviennent que lorsqu'on a le sentiment d'avancer en ayant dûment ordonné le passé.

La sonnette l'arracha à ses pensées. Elle souffla les cendres dans l'évier, puis s'avança et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire exaspéré.

"-Même avec la promesse d'une soirée torride, tu n'es pas fichu d'être à l'heure, Castle ?"

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir par le petit bouton "Review" si la tromperie a opéré ou si c'était évident, ça m'intéresse.**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt :)**


End file.
